SWAT life after movie
by m16m203
Summary: my take on what happens after the movie mainly ss
1. Chapter 1

Two days after the whole Alex Montel incident. Jim Street woke up at 05:00 and goes for a run on the beach with his dog Max when his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller id and sees it's his partner Chris Sanchez. He flips his phone open and says "street". "Hey Jim its Chris, my car won't start do you think you could pick me up on you way to HQ?" Jim looks at his watch and sees its 06:45. "Sure I'll be there in about 20 minutes". "Thanks Jim see you in 20 minutes' and Chris hangs up. Jim jogs back to his apartment and showers then goes out to his new ford f-350 and fires it up and drives to Chris's house. When he gets there he gets out and walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Chris answers the door carrying her SWAT gear bag and locks the front door behind her. "Ready" Jim asked receiving a nod from Chris and they both walk to his truck "wow new truck" Chris asked. "Yeah my old car finally died so I thought what the hell and bought this but with a few upgrades. No more driving the unmarked squad car this has the full police performance package lights, sirens, etc." Chris throws her bag in the back seat and climbs in as Jim starts up the truck and they head to LAPD HQ. Jim backs into the garage in front of the big SWAT equipment truck and gets out. He says hello to people as he walks to the locker room with Chris behind him. He puts his gear in his locker and then goes out and transfers all his and Chris's gear from their old squad car into the backseat of his truck when Hondo walks over "Street you buy a new ride" he asked looking over the truck. "Yeah I did and fuller isn't happy I'm not driving the worst car in the fleet anymore."

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Jim and Chris along with the rest of the swat team are all siting at their desks talking. All of a sudden the alarm goes off. "Hostage situation reported shots fired and officer down at the elementary school down town SWAT assistance requested repeat SWAT requested" everyone jumps up and gears up. Jim notices Chris face and sees the fear in her eyes "Chris what's wrong?" My daughter goes to that school." Jim cusses under his breath and starts up his truck turning on the lights. Once Chris gets in, he floors it and speeds off with the siren blaring. They pull into the school parking lot and jump out leaving the lights flashing and run over to Hondo and the rest of the team as they arrive on scene. "Ok here's the situation two armed gunmen have a first grade class held hostage in its classroom here's a list of the teachers and students that are in that class." Hondo hands Jim the list and he scans it and stops dead on a name he knows and he looks at Chris and she notices he's shaking and has rage in his eyes so does Hondo. "Street do you know someone in there?" "Yes I do and so does Chris" he looks back to her and sees her eyes widen "what my daughters in there?" "Yes but I'm going to get her out safely one way or another. " Hondo goes over a plan and the team goes into action. Jim and Chis are outside the classroom door when they hear gun shots and children screaming. "street moving in ' he kicks the door open and draws the gunmen's attention away from the kids with Chris right next to him. One of the kids recognizes Chris and yells out "mom!" both Chris and the two gun men look over to the girl. The gunmen raised their ak47 to shoot her but Jim is faster shooting both in the shoulder. They both dropped their guns and Chris and Jim tackled them to the ground and cuff them. "Street to 70David code 4 all clear" Chris runs over to her daughter and hugs her and Jim notices a red dot on Chris's neck "Chris get done " Jim pushes her out of the way just as a bullet comes through the window hitting Jim the shoulder. Chris yells into her headset "OFFICER DOWN repeat OFFICER DOWN. Jim struggles to draw his sidearm. He hears gunshots outside then hears Chris calling his name as he blacks out.

Two hours after the surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder Jim wakes up in a hospital bed seeing the entire swat team siting around him. He tries to get up but Chris noticed him and gently pushed him back down. "How you feelin' Street?" Hondo asked him. "Like I was hit with the SWAT equip. truck." Everyone left except for Chris. As soon as everyone is gone Chris sits on the edge of his hospital bed. "Thanks for taking the bullet that was meant for me I am in you debt." "How about a date?" Jim asked smiling. "Yes I would like that." Chris says. A doctor comes in "Chris Sanchez?" "Yes?" Chris answers. "We found your daughters biological father." "Where and who?" she asked. "Well his name is Jim Street and he's right there." Chris looks at Jim surprised and Jim looks confused and surprised. "I have a daughter?" Jim asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a daughter?" Jim looks at the doctor then to Chris. Then it dawns on him "wait Chris as in Christina Sanchez my ex-girlfriend from high school?" "Yes Jim I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" Chris says. Jim holds up his hand to stop her. "I'm going to be there for my daughter and you now that I know I can't standby but know this I'm not just helping because of my daughter I'm helping because I'm falling for you Chris." Chris looks at Jim surprised. "Really because I'm falling for you Jim' Chris leans down and kisses Jim and then helps him up "your truck is parked outside in the lot." Jim gets dressed and walks with Chris out to his truck Jim gets in and drives to the LAPD and gets his gear and waits for Chris to get hers. "Ok shall we go pick up Elise from school?" "Yes let's go" Jim drives to the elementary and gets out and waits at the truck while Chris goes inside to get Elise. Chris comes out holding Elise hand in her other hand is her car seat. Jim takes the car seat and straps in in the backseat then help Elise into it and buckles her in while Chris climbs in. Jim jumps in and drives to Chris's house and parks behind her SUV and gets out and helps Elise get out then he grabs their gear and follows Chris and Elise inside. Once inside, Jim sits on the couch and waits for Elise to put away her school things. Chris walks over and sits down on the couch but leaves a space between them for Elise to sit. Elise come from her room and sits between them "Elise there is something that mommy needs to tell you." "Is Jim going to marry mommy?" "Maybe but there is something you should know I am you father Elise." Elise looks surprised and hugs Jim tightly. "Elise will you let me be your father from now on?" "Of course papa" "ok, Elise goes do your homework I need to talk to your father for a while." "Ok mommy." Elise runs to her room and Jim pulls Chris to his side. "Jim would you move in with us?" "Of course I will Chris" Chris smiles and leans in for a kiss then gets up and starts to make dinner. Jim goes to spend some time with Elise.

It's Saturday morning and Jim wakes up before Chris "_god she is beautiful when she is sleeping"_ he watches her sleep in his arms. About five minutes later Chris starts to wake up. "Morning sleepy head" "what time is it Jim?" "Its 07:30 Elise is watching cartoons and eating cereal. At that moment Jim's phone starts ringing. "Hello?" "Hey Jim its boxer I'm at your apartment, where are you?" "Why are you at my apartment boxer?" "Laura asked me to come and talk to you." "Ok I'll be right over "Jim hangs up the phone and cusses under his breath "Jim need any help?" Chris said "yes would you mind riding with me to my apartment to explain to boxer I is not getting back together with his sister?" "Sure I'll go get dressed could you get Elise dressed?" "Sure" Jims gets dressed then goes and helps Elise get dressed and into the truck and starts it up so It can warm up while they wait for Chris. Chris climbs in and Jim drives to his apartment and sees boxer standing by his car. Jim climbs out and grabs Elise. Boxer looks confused and asked Jim. "Babysitting Jim really?" "No I'm not as it turns out Elise is my daughter" Boxer stopped laughing and looked between Jim and Chris standing next to him. "So this means I have to tell Laura no right?" "Yes boxer I'm taken." He shakes his head and leaves. Jim looks at Chris and smiles before putting Elise back into her car seat then climbs into the truck and drives to LAPD. Once there Elise is picked up by her babysitter and Jim and Chris go into the locker room and change. Then they walk to Hondo's office. Two hours later Hondo tells them that someone is waiting for them by their truck. Jim and Chris walk over to his truck and then see Laura standing there. "Laura what are you doing here?" "To do this!" Laura pulls a gun on Chris "you dare take Jim away from me?" Jim hit a button on his belt and the klaxon goes off and he raises his side arm and aims it at Laura. "Drop it Laura! NOW!" boxer comes running all geared up, but stops dead when he sees what's going on "LAURA drop the gun now!" Laura fires at Chris and Jim shoves Chris out of the way and tackles Laura. He knocks the gun out of her hand and cuffs her. Jim walks over to Chris. "You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" Laura is walked to a waiting car to take her to processing. "Jim walks over to his truck and takes out a first aid kit and patches up his arm. Chris walks over and hugs him "Thank you again Jimmy." "You're welcome but I realized something when she had that gun pointed at you." "What did you realize Jim? Chris looks worriedly at Jim. "I realized that I have deeper feeling for you than I thought I've fallen head over heels for you." "Same here Jim" Everyone around them cheered.


End file.
